


Pretty and Handsome

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Cards Against HFE [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Handcuffs, Jewelry, Kissing, Makeup, Milkshakes, Multiple Orgasms, Pampering, Shaving, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Lisa takes care of her overworked engineer.





	Pretty and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by the Lisa Snart’s Golden Dildo card in my friends' Cards Against Humanity deck, with a dash of Lisa stabbing a bitch with her heel. Also, I'm pretty sure there's a card about Cisco's hair, so there's that too~

Lisa loved her fucking her engineer in jewels she’d stolen.  She’d stolen him as well—just for the weekend.  He was asking for it, working ‘til he collapsed at his desk.  Lisa had brought him to a cabin just outside the city.  It wouldn’t matter how far they’d gone; he could always get back to Central with a breach if an emergency arose.

Granted, any emergencies that dared to arise would meet the business end of her gun and heel, so Lisa sincerely hoped that fate chose to behave for its own sake.

Just like Cisco behaved during preparations.  He only needed to be told to stop squirming twice, although she’d gripped his hip while she lubed and stretched him.  She wanted him to succeed in life, so when he needed a helping hand, she was happy to give it to him.

His hair splayed out against the comfiest pillow she could find.  Only the best for her gem of a guy.  She’d combed through each strand until she’d tamed all the tangles, gave him a shave for silky thighs to rub and squeeze.

He was so pretty already, he didn’t need makeup, although she couldn’t help accentuating those lips and lashes.  She had bronze eyeshadow with his name on it, but she’d given him a more natural look that night.

One day, though.

She’d take him out on the town and let Central’s lustiest sinners know that he was off-limits, that they could see yet never touch.  Perhaps Golden Glider would pluck him from patrol to show everyone that Vibe was hers.

A gold chain necklace swept across his chest.  A thinner chain held a butterfly pendant to go with the flower choker that rested against his neck.  A leather bracelet and anklet adorned opposite sides.

He panted, thirsty for touch to his cock that was already leaking precum and twitching and hard against his fun-to-knead stomach.

“Lisa, please!”

“Shh...” she placed finger on his lips.  She snickered when he took it into his mouth and started sucking. “I promised I’d take care of you, sweetie.  I’ve done a good job of that so far, haven’t I?”

Cisco moaned, nodding around her finger.  He gripped headboard tightly.  He was cuffed to it cuz otherwise he’d fall prey to the temptation to masturbate, and that’s not what he needed at all.

Lisa knew he was ready when he could take four fingers.  He’d been grinding down on them, desperate to spur her into action.

“Keep those eyes open, Cisco,” she squeezed his hip.

His eyes glossed over with adoration and need.  They’d become a ring of brown around bloated pupils.

He keened and curled his toes when Lisa finally entered him with the strap-on he’d made himself just for her.  The attached dildo was double-ended so they could both feel full and chase their pleasure.

There was also the matter that it was golden.

Lisa stroked his cheek and moaned as the toy went deeper between her folds.  Her engineer was oh so sweet and just as smart.

She removed her now wet fingers and wrapped them around his cock.  She stroked up and down his shaft and swiped across the head, harvesting a storm of whimpers and gasps and moans.  Thrusting slowly and steadily—leaving only the tip in, then sinking down ‘til she was fully sheathed inside him—got him spreading his legs wider and curling his toes tighter.  She loved all his noises and added her own to mix a duet of passionate lust and equally passionate love.

She had to bend down to kiss him, she had to!  It’d be unethical to leave those lips all alone!  She worried his lip enough to get him shaking yet not enough to break skin.  That was for another day, for when blood would complement his lipstick.

She filled his mouth with her tongue so he wouldn’t feel empty anywhere.  His lips parted so beautifully for her.  She didn’t part until his lipstick was smudged.

He wrapped his legs around her waist, the need to touch her burning him from the inside out.  She allowed it because he was being good by not taking more than what she was giving him.

She made the wait worth it.  He was utterly exhausted by his third and final orgasm.  He whimpered; he’d given her all he had, and his generosity was rewarded with the privilege of witnessing her full-body-shuddering with pleasure.  He was addicted to the sight, addicted to her.  Knowing that he could fuck anybody he pleased yet nobody could satisfy him like she did brought a smirk to her face.

She pulled out and took off the harness and its now drenched attachment, dropping it in the _to wash_ bin containing their day clothes.  She unlocked the cuffs and unwound the athletic tape that kept the cuffs from tearing up his soft skin.  He mewled when she kissed each wrist.

Cum caked his stomach and a bit on the necklaces, but Lisa gently cleaned him up.  She was always careful with her treasure.

“Would you like to keep these on?”

Cisco tried hiding his flush behind a sip of water.  He was still shy about how much he loved feeling pretty.

“How about just the bracelet and anklet then?” she suggested.  The leather looked manly enough that people wouldn’t think twice about it—not that anyone would come a-knocking all the way out in their neck of the woods.

He nodded quite agreeably.

She kissed him again once the necklaces were tidied away.

She handed him a wet towel to wash up the lipstick and a cotton pad and top-of-the-line remover for the mascara before she donned a nightgown to grab the treat they’d made together earlier in the evening.  She came back to a natural-faced Cisco; she’d always argue that he looked pretty with or without makeup, and Lisa debated to win.

“Hello there, handsome,” she hummed as she handed him his drink.  He was still squeamish about being called _pretty_ , so _handsome_ had to do.

For now.

For now, they drank in bliss: an unapologetically scrumptious milshake that slid obediently down their throats—sweet from chocolate ice cream and tart from bananas.

Cisco wiped off his lips with a napkin and changed into fuzzy flannel pants and a thin gray t-shirt before snuggling against her.  Lisa wrapped an arm around him with her free hand until she finished her drink, then gave him some proper cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> If you like goldvibe content by me, you might like [Hic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253971)  If you like Cards Against Humanity-inspired shenanigans, I’ve got a nifty new series to chronicle my suffering for the art.


End file.
